Stay With Me
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Aku merasa gagal untuk melindunginya. Aku membuka jaketku, berusaha memakaikannya ke tubuh Teito. Ia terlihat kurus ketika jaketku sudah berada di tubuhnya, menghangatkan tubuh mengigil itu.


**Stay With Me**

**07-Ghost by Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Frau and Teito K**

.

* * *

><p>"Dingin." Teito bergumam. "Aku tidak tahan."<p>

"Bertahanlah," aku berkata, menenangkan dirinya. Teito nyaris tidak dapat bertahan. "Jangan takut. Aku selalu bersamamu." Aku mendekap tubuh mungilnya yang dingin.

Aku membuka jaketku, berusaha memakaikannya ke tubuh Teito. Ia terlihat kurus ketika jaketku sudah berada di tubuhnya. Aku berusaha menghangatkan tubuh mengigil itu dengan jaketku.

"Frau," suara Teito terdengar tertahan. Ia berusaha mengucapkan namaku.

"Ya," aku menjawab tanpa melepaskan dekapanku padanya.

Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku dan tersenyum lemah. Bibir itu berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menghiburku.

"Jangan menangis." Ia mengusap air mata yang menuruni wajahku dan menetes pada wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan tampan lagi jika kau menangis."

Aku terdiam, memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berpisah denganmu seperti ini." Ia tertawa dan tidak lama ia terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Jangan menangisi aku."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa berhenti. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya namun aku tidak bisa. Aku telah gagal melindunginya dalam pertempuran terakhir. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna bagi orang yang sangat aku cintai. Tiba-tiba aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa terus bersama dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan tenang jika aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Tersenyumlah." Teito kembali berbicara dan ia gemetaran.

"Maka aku akan membuatmu tidak dapat meninggalkanku." Balasku. "Kita akan mencari pertolongan." Aku membopong dirinya. Tubuh mungil Teito terbilang ringan saat aku membawanya. Tidak aku pedulikan darah yang mengotori bajuku.

Aku berteriak memanggil teman-temanku tetapi tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang datang ketika aku terus berteriak memangil nama teman-temanku. Aku terus berjalan. Alunan merdu burung gagak menemani perjalanan kami.

"Aku mengantuk, Frau. Aku ingin tidur. Rasanya aku sangat lelah." Aku melihat wajah Teito yang terlihat semakin memucat. Begitu pula dengan tubuh mungilnya yang mulai mendingin. Matanya terpejam.

"Hey, Teito." Aku berusaha menguncangnya pelan dalam gendonganku. "Kau tidak bisa tidur di sini. Kau bisa tidur saat kita berada di gereja." Matanya terbuka dan menatap wajahku.

"Di sini sangat nyaman." Jawabnya dengan lemah. Suaranya semakin melemah.

Aku benar-benar gagal melindungi Teito.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh tidur. Jangan tidur di sini." Aku berusaha untuk mengajak Teito terus berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Frau." Tersirat kesedihan pada ucapan Teito barusan. "Kau ingin mengabulkan satu permintaan terakhir—?"

Aku segera menmotong ucapannya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata perpisahan dengan cara seperti ini. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku mohon, Frau." Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang begitu menyayat hatiku. "Aku mohon dengarkan permintaanku."

Aku menatap wajahnya dan mengecup dahinya. Aku menyerah. "A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

Teito tersenyum begitu lembut. "Biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu padamu. K-kau bisa mendekatkan wajahmu padaku."

Aku mengangguk patuh. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mengeleminasi jarak di antara kami.

"Biarkan aku merasakan bibirmu untuk terakhir kalinya." Setelah Teito menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibir pucatnya menyentuh bibirku kemudian ia tersenyum begitu indah.

Aku kembali mengecup dahi, kedua matanya, dan kembali mencium bibir itu.

"Terima kasih, Frau. Boleh aku tidur sekarang?" tanya dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

Aku mengangguk. "Selamat tidur, Teito." Aku kembali mengecup bibir pucat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Di dalam dekapanku, Teito terlihat begitu indah dan tenang. Ia tertidur seperti putri salju yang menantikan pangeran tampannya. Tetapi ribuan kali aku mengecup bibir Teito maka tidak akan ada perubahan. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisiku. Tidak akan pernah. Aku selalu gagal untuk melindunginya bahkan selalu Teito yang berusaha melindungiku.

Aku terduduk di tanah dan air mataku tak kunjung berhenti. Aku ternyata belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kini Teito telah pergi ke tempat yang berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencang dan seketika langit berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

"TEITOOO!" Teriakku dengan keras.

Kedua mataku terbuka seketika dan aku mengenggam erat bajuku. Keringat bercucuran di keningku. Napasku memburu dengan cepat. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku memperhatikan sekasama tempatku sekarang. Ternyata aku tidak berada di tempat pertempuran. Aku berada di kamarku. Perlahan-lahan kuatur napas sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Aku melirik ke arah jendela dan mendapatkan bahwa di luar sana sedang turun hujan.

"Ternyata semua hanya mimpi." Gumamku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurku. "Benar-benar mimpi buruk."

"Frau," panggil seseorang yang begitu kukenal.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dan mendapati pria yang semalam kumimpikan sedang berdiri di sana.

"Teito, kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku mau tidur terus?" aku senang saat ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ketus.

Aku segera memeluknya erat dan berbisik ke telinganya. "Jangan tinggalkanku."

"K-kau bicara apa?" tanyanya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Intinya jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Dengan mutlak aku memberikan perintah padanya.

Ia menatapku ketika ia melepaskan pelukanku. "Kau aneh."

"Sudah, kau hanya perlu berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang harus aku dengar.

Aku mendengar Teito menghela napas dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Frau baka, kau menyusahkanku saja." Teito terkekeh.

"Sudah, katakan saja." Aku terus memaksanya. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti agar ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat aku dengar. Hanya dua kata.

Teito mengangguk. "Aku berjanji. Puas kau?"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih. Semalam aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku."

Teito tertegun kemudian menjitakku keras.

"Sekarang kau juga harus berjanji padaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku memeluknya. "Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu." Bisikku.

Teito tersenyum. "Aku akan memegang janjimu."

Aku turut tersenyum lalu menciumnya. Di mulai pagi ini, aku akan terus melindunginya dari para musuh yang mengincar dirinya. Aku tidak ingin Teito meninggalkan diriku seperti yang terjadi pada mimpiku semalam. Aku tidak membayangkan hidupku tanpa Teito. Kejadian yang terjadi dalam mimpi, kupastikan akan kucegah dan melindungi Teito dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 0101/2015, 14:25]**

**Selamat Tahun baru~ Bisa juga nulis di fandom O7-Ghost~ *Yuhuuuu***


End file.
